


Thunderstorms and Love Confessions

by YeosangHandHolder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, No Angst, No Smut, Polyamory, just a bunch of fools in love, woosansang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: Being in love with one of your best friends is hard enough, but being in love with both of them? Wooyoung had no idea what to do. So he stayed up the past few nights, overthinking until he physically couldn’t stay awake any longer.And then, the third problem that made tonight different.A thunderstorm.Of course, Wooyoung thought lightning was beautiful, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid of it.So now he was lying in bed at 1 am, overthinking his feelings, unable to fall asleep.--aka: a love triangle that maybe isn't as complex as they think
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	Thunderstorms and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something based on the fact that wooyoung is afraid of lightning and i love woosansang  
> its a bit shorter than i wouldve liked and the formatting got a bit messed up when i transferred it from google docs to here but i hope its still good

Wooyoung was having trouble sleeping. He lied on his back, staring up at the bunk above him where Yeosang was sleeping peacefully. That was one of the reasons he couldn’t sleep. He had a problem regarding his best friend.  
He’s in love.  
Maybe that would’ve been fine on its own. Maybe he could’ve addressed it and moved on.  
But of course, there was another part of the problem regarding his other best friend.  
He’s in love with San, too.  
Being in love with one of your best friends is hard enough, but being in love with both of them? Wooyoung had no idea what to do. So he stayed up the past few nights, overthinking until he physically couldn’t stay awake any longer.  
And then, the third problem that made tonight different.  
A thunderstorm.  
Of course, Wooyoung thought lightning was beautiful, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid of it.  
So now he was lying in bed at 1 am, overthinking his feelings, unable to fall asleep.

The sound of thunder woke Yeosang up soon after it started. He tried to ignore it to go back to sleep, but his attempts failed. It sounded violent. He was about to grab his phone to distract himself when he heard a whine. He froze for a second until he realized it was Wooyoung. Then he realized why it was Wooyoung.  
He climbed down from his bunk to check on Wooyoung and saw him curled up into a ball, hugging a pillow with his eyes screwed shut. He probably hadn’t even noticed Yeosang come down. Not knowing what to do, he vaguely remembered that San usually comforts Wooyoung during thunderstorms. He ignored the twinge of jealousy he felt and quietly headed to San’s room.

San woke up to someone gently nudging him. He groaned, thinking it was Hongjoong or Seonghwa waking him up to start the day. When he did open his eyes he was surprised at how dark it was. He couldn’t tell who was waking him up.  
The person tried to say something but they were interrupted by a loud crash.

  
“Thunder?” San mumbled as he sat up, still sleepy.

  
“That’s why I woke you up.”

  
He could hear Yeosang clearly now, and now he was confused and a bit flustered.

  
“Huh? Why?”

  
“Wooyoung-” Yeosang started but was immediately cut off.

  
San gasped. “Wooyoung!”

  
Yeosang quickly shushed him. He was surprised to see that Yunho didn’t wake up.

  
“Sorry, sorry,” San quickly apologized. “But why get me if you’re awake?”

  
“You’re good at comforting him… And you’re really close with him, too. I think he’d be quicker to relax with you.”

  
San was still a little confused. “You’re really close with him too, but I understand.”

  
“Yeah, but, well, you know what I mean.”

  
He didn’t, but he just nodded and got off his bunk, following Yeosang to his and Wooyoung’s room.

Wooyoung hadn’t moved at all in the few minutes Yeosang was gone. He didn’t even seem to notice the two of them enter the room. They walked up to the bed and San lightly tapped Wooyoung’s shoulder, making him look up. When he saw it was San, he immediately ignored his earlier thoughts and grabbed the hand that was tapping him.  
San got on the bed, but instead of lying down right away, he climbed over Wooyoung so he was on the inside. Then he looked at Yeosang.

  
“Well? Lie down.”

  
Wooyoung hadn’t even noticed Yeosang before that. He felt kinda bad about it.

  
“Are you sure?” Yeosang asked. “I… don’t wanna intrude.”

  
“There’s plenty of room. Don’t worry about it.”

  
He finally complied, lying down on the other side of Wooyoung. He hesitated to put his arms around him though. Wooyoung had his face buried in San’s chest, partly because he was afraid and partly because he was blushing. He could only ignore his feelings for so long in a situation like this.  
San ran his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair and used his other hand to reach over and hold Yeosang’s hand.  
Yeosang hid his face with his free hand.

It was silent for a bit. At least until more lightning flashed and more thunder crashed.  
Wooyoung whined and held San tighter.  
Yeosang sighed. He felt like a third wheel. And yet when he tried to pull his hand away from San’s he swears it felt like he held on tighter.

  
Then San let go. “Sorry, are you uncomfortable, Yeosang?”

  
Was he? No, he loved this. Were they?

  
“...I just needed to adjust my arm,” He finally replied.

  
Wooyoung took this as an opportunity to adjust himself too, now turning to his other side to hold Yeosang.

  
“I can’t choose between you two,” he whined cutely.

  
Now all of them were blushing, but it was too dark to see the change in color.

  
“You don’t need to choose. You have both of us,” San said.

 _I wish_ , Wooyoung thought.

San stared at the other two. They looked so comfortable and cute cuddling each other like that. San almost felt left out, even though he had his arms around as much of them as he could hold. Any negative thoughts he had drifted away soon after they appeared, though. He couldn’t blame the other two for wanting to be so close. They’re just so…

  
“Cute…”

  
Both of them turned to look at San. They were curious about which one of them San meant. He could tell.

  
“Both of you,” he answered without being asked. “You’re both so cute. I just… wanna…” he trailed off.

  
“Are you flirting with us?” Yeosang teased.

  
“Maybe.” San teased back.

  
They all fell silent again.

The silence lasted longer. There wasn’t even any thunder this time. Just the sound of breathing. There was tension in the air. All of them were curious, but no one was brave enough to say anything.  
Wooyoung turned so he was on his back again. He wanted to know what the other two would do. They seemed to have the same idea because they both took one of his hands in their own so they would all still be connected.  
Finally, Wooyoung spoke up.

  
“You guys don’t have to go through all this trouble for me…”

  
“But we want to,” San said.

  
“We care about you,” Yeosang said at the same time.

  
“But…”

  
San shushed him. “Don’t worry about it. You need to get some sleep now. You’ve been up all night, haven’t you?”

  
Wooyoung nodded hesitantly.

  
“Get some rest,” Yeosang agreed. “We’ll be here as long as you want us to be.”

  
“...Can… Can you stay with me all night?”

  
San squeezed his hand. “I can’t think of anything better to do.”

Wooyoung fell asleep quickly, while the other two stayed awake a bit longer.  
Yeosang needed to ask San something.

  
“You sure are getting bold. What’s all that about?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“You’re like… obviously flirting. You didn’t even deny it.”

  
San got awfully quiet.

  
“San. You and Wooyoung… What’s going on with that?”

  
“It’s not just directed at him. I just… I don’t wanna… because you and him… together...” He was barely making sense, unable to really piece together his thoughts.

  
Yeosang’s eyes widened. “Wait, slow down a bit. Me and him? I thought you… and him...”

  
Both of them froze completely.

  
San cleared his throat. “Maybe we should just… go to sleep. We can talk about,” he gestured with his hand, “this in the morning.”

  
“Yeah… That’s probably the best idea.”

  
If they weren’t so tired, it probably would’ve taken them forever to fall asleep.

  
\--

  
Wooyoung was the first to wake up. He felt more weight on him than when he fell asleep, and when he opened his eyes it was obvious why. Yeosang and San and turned over in a way that made them both be somewhat lying on him. It was cute. He would’ve stayed like that forever if he could. But unfortunately, he couldn’t. He freed one of his arms to be able to nudge the other two. They groaned, not wanting to get up.

  
“Hey.” Wooyoung nudged them again. “I need to get up.”

  
They didn’t want to, but they moved so Wooyoung could actually get up.

  
“Thank you. I’ll be back in a minute.”

  
He got out of bed, checked the time, and left the room.

He really was only gone a minute, but when he got back he saw San and Yeosang cuddled up together, seemingly asleep again.

  
“So cute…” Wooyoung sighed. He really didn’t know what to do. Being in love with his two best friends. His two best friends who he was sure were-

  
“Wooyoung.” Yeosang interrupted his thoughts. “Are you just gonna stand and stare all day, or are you actually gonna join us?”

  
He didn’t know Yeosang was awake because his back was to him.

  
“Oh, I uh… didn’t know you wanted me to.”

  
Yeosang laughed quietly. “We’re literally in your bed. And even if we weren’t we’d still want you to.”

  
“Right.” Wooyoung laughed awkwardly.

  
He got in the bed next to Yeosang, but it felt a bit weird with how tightly intertwined he and San were. It felt like he was just lying next to the two and not really with them. At least, not until Yeosang let go of San to turn and hug Wooyoung. San was fast asleep, so he didn’t even notice.

  
“Wooyoung… What’s your relationship with San?”

  
“Huh?” He was completely caught off guard.

  
“Just answer honestly. Together, what are you?”

  
Wooyoung wished he could answer differently, but he did answer honestly. “We’re best friends, of course. Just like me and you.”

  
Yeosang nodded thoughtfully. “And… what do you think the relationship between me and him is?”

  
“You… and San…” He was afraid to answer honestly this time.

  
“You think we’re dating, don’t you?”

  
Wooyoung fell completely silent.

  
“Wanna know how I know? I thought the same about you and San.”

  
“What?”

  
“We were talking about it after you fell asleep. We both had the wrong idea… He thought me and you were together, I thought you and him were together, and now you thought me and him were together.”

  
Wooyoung held Yeosang tighter. “Oh my god… I feel… embarrassed… but I also feel relieved.”

  
“Me too.”

  
“Me three.”

  
San was awake now, as was evident with him replying to them.

  
“When did you wake up?” Yeosang asked.

  
“Like, just now.”

  
He yawned, putting his arms around Yeosang. “So are we gonna talk about this?”

  
Wooyoung and Yeosang stayed silent. San sighed.

  
“Fine, I’ll start.” He took a deep breath. “I love you. Both of you. A lot. Maybe it doesn’t seem like it cause I act the same with the others, but I just… didn’t want to give it away.”

  
“I feel the same way,” Yeosang blurted out. “About both of you, of course. I didn’t say anything because I really thought there was something going on between you two and I didn’t want to mess it up.”

  
A short silence now. Wooyoung knew he had to speak up.

  
“The thunder wasn’t the only reason I couldn’t sleep last night… I’ve actually been having trouble sleeping the past few nights because I realized just how intense my feelings were. I’d tell you to imagine what it’s like to be in love with your two best friends, but I guess you already know, huh?”

  
They all laughed at that last comment.

  
Then, San sat up and took their hands into his own.

  
“Shall we date?”

  
They all started laughing again. Yeosang punched his arm.

  
“Don’t bring that up,” He whined, although he was smiling.

  
“Sorry, sorry. But in all seriousness, you’ve probably searched it up before, right? Three people dating?”

  
They nodded.

  
“We can be like that. What do you say?”

  
“That’s an amazing idea,” Yeosang said.

  
“I’d love to,” Wooyoung agreed.

  
For a second they didn’t know what to do, but then San and Wooyoung seemed to get an idea. They kissed Yeosang’s cheeks, which in turn made his face completely red.

  
“Hey, that’s unfair. You teamed up on me!”

They started attacking each other with kisses, all of them giggling at how cute their boyfriends were.  
Then the bedroom door opened.

  
“Hey have you guys seen San? He wasn’t in-”

  
Hongjoong stopped talking as soon as he looked at them. The three lovers froze too.

  
“Well uh, that answers my question I guess. I’ll leave you to it.”

  
He left and closed the door behind him.

  
Then not even a minute later, Seonghwa entered the room.

  
“Finally! Oh my god, you three have been dancing around each other forever. How did it take you this long to actually get together?”

  
Seonghwa went on a rant about how obvious and oblivious they were, and they were completely speechless.

The rest of the day was spent with the others quickly finding out, most of them having a similar reaction to Seonghwa.

\--

People could clearly notice that they were being more touchy and clingy with each other, but they didn’t care.

  
And if they started to introduce themselves as WooSanSang instead of just WooSan, that was no one’s business except their own.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to find out who has the top and bottom bunk in their room but i just decided wooyoung can have the bottom bunk cause three people on the top bunk doesnt sound safe
> 
> once again sorry for the formatting getting messed up ill definitely fix it next time i write
> 
> follow me on twitter @pastel_yeo i tweet about wanting to hold yeosangs hand


End file.
